vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Kenshin
Summary Himura Kenshin, also known as Hitokiri Battousai, he is the main protagonist of the series Rurouni Kenshin. His parents has died being a boy without any parents at all, as so his name was Shinta at the time and three slaves were killed right in front of him. He met his master Hiko Seijuro. He thought of the name being too soft and named him Kenshin as his new name. Kenshin was taught in Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style, he wanted to be taught the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style, but Seijuro refused. A few years later Kenshin became a man slayer and was part of the Meiji Revolution, and was known as Himura Battousai. Though after that, he met Kaoru and decided to be with them, as Kenshin Himura has many enemies along his way in his journey becoming a wanderer. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kenshin Himura, original name was Shinta Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Wanderer, Man-slayer, Ronin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Minor Chi Manipulation, Resistance against Paralyzing, Swords Mastery Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to the likes of Saito and his master Seijuro who defeated Fuji, a giant) Speed: Subsonic '(Capable of going faster than the eye can see and can fight against Sojiro) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Building level '(Took many hits from Saito and Sanosuke, and has also shrugged off Aoshi's attacks who was stated to be on the level of Kenshin) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Sakabato Intelligence: He is very smart in the arts of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Style and in combat he is very smart being able to read his opponents by their emotions, and a master swordsman. Weaknesses: Not very good in hand to hand combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Ryūtsuisen (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Flash): Used while in midair to swing the blade down at the opponent's head or shoulder. * Kuzuryūsen (九頭龍閃, Nine-Head Dragon Flash): A dashing attack to strike all nine vital spots in a kendo stance. * Sōryūsen (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash) - Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bones, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. * Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki (天翔龍閃, 天翔龍の閃 or 天翔龍之閃; Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon) - The secret ultimate technique AKA the ōgi (奥義, secret skill), this is his ultimate technique as Kenshin rushes at high speeds and draws his sword at a quick moment in discovering of the opponent's life. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Samurais Category:Tier 8 Category:Resistance Users Category:Chi Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shonen Jump